


I'm in love with Judas

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gang Violence, Homophobic Language, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Top Josh Dun, but not too rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Josh and Tyler both belong to Biker gangs but one drink could change their outlook on each other completely





	I'm in love with Judas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoysInABand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoysInABand/gifts).



> Just wanted to say that all of Josh's other tattoo's are the added ones in the heathens music video.

Oakwood Club: Notoriously known for luring the most bikers in Columbus, One of the best known visitors is Tyler's gang of knuckle-headed assholes that thirst for danger. He hasn't kept track of anyone's names since they barley mean anything to him. He only knows Mark, Gerard and his prized possession Jenna, the rest were just there. His queen's neck is decorated in the finest of jewels he could get his hands on while her blonde locks blow in the wind. Her cold shoulders are covered by Tyler's heavy leather jacket, Anything he had she'd love to take to claim Tyler as hers.  
  
He puts his kick stand up as he leads his gang inside, A wide and bothered grin paints his face as he spots a taller man sitting in his stool at the bar. "Go on without me boys, I've got some business to deal with." Jenna's hand holds onto his arm and he shrugs her off, "Ty, Not here. This is the only place we're allowed anymore." He turns back to her as he slides his brass knuckles on "Oh, I'm sure Sanders would be too afraid to let his valuable customers go." He walks up to the counter and slams a hand down next to the man.  
  
He's surely got a face he'd like to punch, His black hair all gelled up and flopped on his head like a 70's rocker. "Aye, We got a problem here, buddy?" Tyler smirks as the man steps down from the stool. "We're going to." Without another question being asked, Tyler swings his arm and clocks the man in the jaw. A deep cut takes place of his smooth skin and he easily pushes Tyler back and earns himself a couple hard blows to make Tyler's mouth bleed.  
  
"C'MON BRENDON! STOP BEING A PUSSY AND HIT HIM HARDER!" He hears from another man with beautifully soft eyes and neon yellow hair. Tyler doesn't know how he missed him when he walked in. He lets himself get distracted and grunts as another hard blow knocks him flat on his ass, He looks up as a glob of spit hits his cheek. "If you were smart you'd stay down." Tyler scoffs and stands back up, His lip drips blood as he sits down in his stool. He smiles as the whole place roars with cheers and laughter, Jenna sits next to him and adjusts her lingerie top that she considers a shirt.  
  
"Damn it Tyler, I told you not to-" "Do not! Call me that here!" Her eyebrows furrow and she turns her head to order a drink. "That's what I thought, Keep your eyes front." He can see her eyes roll from the corner of his and he growls as he order and vodka on the rocks.  
  
The neon color hits his sight again, He turns and watches the broad man sit next to him and set his leather jacket on the counter with a cocky smile on his face. Tyler scans his up and down, His arm is tattooed brightly while his other had small black symbols, His white muscle shirt has rips and holes in it, giving off a dangerous and edgy vibe. "What do you want?" Tyler hisses as he swallows his liquor down like it's water.  
  
"You must have a death wish or somethin'." His deep voice speaks, It sounds like warm honey to Tyler's ears. He chuckles at his comment "Not really, Why? Do I look like road kill to you?" The yellow head shakes his head "Nobody with half a brain would stand back up after getting his ass kicked by my guys." Tyler looks at his party of men, They all look broad and husky.  
  
He just hum before continues to his drink. "Congratulations, You've got a biker gang. You do know you aren't the only one in town so don't expect me to suck up to you. The hell you want form me, You want me to cheer and blow you 70 balloons?" The man shakes his head with a hearty laugh. "No, but I do like that you can take a punch. You've got a small set so I expected you to break in half if he even poked you."  
  
Tyler's eyebrows furrow and he stands up "Listen here, you dick-" "It wasn't like that but I suggest you sit the hell back down before _I_ knock you on your ass." Tyler rolls his eyes and glares at him as he sits back down. "The name's Josh dun, by the way." He stands back up and walks over to his set, Tyler's eyes widen as his mind clicks. He takes a stand one last time and he walks his way to the showoff, Jenna's hand is on his shoulder again and he takes a deep breath "I can't let him-" "Tyler, You need to stop. Just sit down."  
  
Tyler pushes her back in a huff "No, Why don't you go sit down and chug down another bottle of wine while you grind up against those other dickheads." "T-Tyler...I-I wouldn't, Why are you doing this." a tear falls down her cheek and Tyler's hands are immediately on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't mean it." He kisses her softly and smiles "Let's just get you home, I'll deal with him later." She nods and follows him outside to his bike. He looks at Josh's bike with anger, He feels like he could already tell it was his so he walks over and slices a deep hole in both tires before driving off with his gem.  
  
~  
  
He does as he said and drives back to the bar with the same blank expression as he had when he left and he walks back inside looking for Josh. He couldn't miss him this time, He walks up next to him and sits down. "Well, hello stranger." He smiles, Tyler wants to slap it off of him. "Listen here, Josh. I think you and I need to have a talk...Alone." Josh changes his position in his seat and laughs softly "And why is that?" Tyler doesn't answer him, He instead grips his shirt roughly and drags him into the bathroom.  
  
Josh leans back against the cold tiles and he sighs "What do you want?" "You know what you did..." he shrugs "I've done a lot of things, You've got to be more specific." Tyler sighs and runs his cold hands over his mouth. "You killed my mother and brothers in cold blood." Josh chuckles "Don't remember that but I believe it, You gonna cry about it? Hit me? Kill _me_ right here in cold blood?" Josh has such a soft tone even though he's being an ass.  
  
Tyler's eyes fill to the brim and he feels the anger boiling inside him. He grabs the biker's face and pulls him closer in frustration and suddenly he forgets why he should be mad and he presses their lips together. Josh doesn't move but Tyler does everything he can, From pulling away and coming back for more to licking over his chapped lips for anything. He stops and looks at the man who's got a blank expression.  
  
"Sorry, That's not how I handle things. I would usually just...Kill you like you said but I-" "Stop talking." Tyler stops and steps back, Josh is taller and stronger than Tyler and could squeeze the life out of him if he wanted. "Get on your bike and wait for me." "Why?" "Well, as I noticed you slashed my tires so, Go. Wait. Outside." Tyler follows his orders and walks out into the cold winter air and sits on his bike. He could've just drove off and gotten home safely but he didn't. He waited.  
  
~  
  
Tyler gasps as Josh's fingers stretch him out slowly and teasingly. They push in and out at an antagonizing pace, His fingertips rub against his walls as he pushes his hips back into his touch. "So needy, Aren't you?" Tyler nods as he pushes back again. His fingers retract and Tyler whines, "Please...I want more." Josh's breath lingers against his neck "Then you will get more. But you'll have to beg." Tyler rolls his eyes "I'm not gunna fucking do that." Josh's body heat sudden leaves his reach.   
  
"Then you don't get anything." Tyler laughs at him, He can't be serious "I can make myself cum harder than you could so I'm not missing out on much." At that Josh's hand pushes against his back and Tyler face is pushed into his sheets, Josh thrusts himself in roughly, already setting a fast pace. Tyler's mouth gapes open. He lets out a breathless squeal as Josh pushes in every inch in at once.  
  
"Fu-u-uk! Josh!" His body shakes as Josh's hips slap against his skin, He tries to throw his head back but Josh's hand grabs his hair and pushes him into mattress. He moans come out quiet and muffled by the pressure and slowly he finds himself breathing harder than he should've. His hands grip at Josh's to try and release the pressure at his throat but just pushes harder as he grabs Tyler's leg to fuck into him deeper. "P-Please...Harder." Josh chuckles from behind him and slams him into submission.  
  
Tyler screams as he feels Josh's tip rubbing ever-so-slightly against his prostate, and he feels a pressure burning in his gut. "Touch me, U-Use me..." Josh does just that and pulls Tyler's hair to make him stare into his eyes, He grunts as Tyler clenches around him. "You gunna cum for me, Tyler?" He bites his lip and closes his eyes and lets out a struggled moan. "Yes...Joshie, Please le-et me cum."  
  
Josh's thrust start to feel harder and loosened. "You can cum, Baby boy." Tyler moans as he lets go and spills over Josh's sheets and his chest, Not long after he feel Josh fill him up and pull out slowly before giving Tyler's cheek a hard slap. "T-Thank you..." Tyler shivers as Josh lies next to him. Josh places a kiss on his forehead before falling asleep.  
  
~  
Tyler wakes up slowly and looks at the biker beside him, He wanted to feel surprised but he remembers what he did. He slowly stands up and throws on Josh's shirt and walks around his house, He smiles when he see a few pictures of him and his family hanging on the wall, It's funny. In their family portrait they look so happy, Tyler wonders if they know what Josh does. "Good morning, gorgeous." Tyler jumps at the sudden voice.  
  
"Sorry, Didn't mean to scare you. You look nice in my shirt by the way, Real sexy." Tyler blushes, He doesn't know how or why. That was a first. "Hm, Thanks? Was just looking at the pictures on the walls. Didn't mean any harm." Josh smiles and wraps his arms around the small frame of the younger. "I know you didn't, Wouldn't hope so. Considering how easily you surrendered yourself to me, So willingly. So desperate." Tyler pulls out of his grasp and pushes him back "Whatever, I don't care about you and you don't care about me. Let's just acknowledge it now and get it out of the way."  
  
Josh pouts slightly at that, He seems like a good enough actor. "I never said I didn't care. Just said you were desperate for a lay. What's wrong, Got sex problems back home with that truck stop whore?" Tyler gasps and swings at him, Only for his knuckles to be caught. "Nice try, pumpkin. Why don't you go back to her and mind your own business before you get hurt." Tyler scoffs and runs back upstairs and get dressed. Josh exhales to himself as Tyler storms out the front door, He didn't mean what he said.  
~  
  
Tyler walks through his door feeling guilty as hell as Jenna pours herself a cup of coffee. "Tyler? Is that you?" She walks out in her pale pink pajama bottoms and one of Ty's shirts. "You weren't in bed this morning, Where were you?" He sighs and thinks up a lie "Just went out for a ride." She slumps down in her chair in confusion "Funny, I didn't hear your bike." He shrugs "You're a heavy sleeper, I guess." She shrugs too, Tyler sighs quietly.  
  
"I've got some news, By the way. You might wanna sit down." Tyler sits next to her hesitantly, She puts her hand on his knee and smiles "I'm pregnant." Tyler feels his breath hitch in his throat and he feels his gut turn inside out. "W-What's wrong." "NOTHING!...Nothing, That's great news...Honey, I just-" "You just what?" He shakes his head nervously and puts his hand on hers "I'm just excited, y'know." She blushes and smiles, God he feels so horrible.  
  
~  
  
Mark sighs as he takes the last gulp of his beer. "So, what the hell happened the other day? Any man that would put his hands on you ended up dead." Tyler chokes on his fries "Well um...You don't see him around, do ya?" Mark nods and takes one of Tyler's fries "Yeah, That true. Now how 'bout his boss? I saw the vests they had on, They're the red-eyed-snakes. It's either we kill them or they kill us, You know that." Not anymore, Not after their deal. But Tyler nods anyways.  
  
"Yeah, Let's just put that aside. Uh, Jenna's pregnant." It was Mark's turn to choke, He looks at Tyler with wide eyes. "Really? That's...Nice? But Tyler, we can't skip over the fact you killed a snake. There is not other option here, Kill or be killed." Tyler sighs and lays his head on the counter. "We'll see how it goes."  
  
~  
Mark watches Tyler load his gun shakily with confusion washing over him, "Why are you so afraid? You've never missed a shot." Tyler nods and puts his gun in his holster. "I know, just...Do we have to do this?" Mark's face immediately washes into an angered expression. "Are you trying to pussy out? Man up or I'll do it myself." "No, I can do it. I'm not worried." Mark pushes him back slightly "Then don't act like it." Then he takes his seat again, Tyler lets out a shaky breath as he looks at Sanders.   
  
"I expect you not to make a mess, Joseph." He gives Tyler a warning look before making him a vodka on the rocks as usual, Tyler hears the door open and he turns around to see that neon devil in leather walk in. He gulps as Mark nods at him, Tyler stands up and pulls his gun out. "Well, hello Stranger..." Tyler puts his gun to Josh's chest and holds back his tears. Jenna giggles as Josh's gang stare at Tyler.  
  
"What're you doing?" Josh says so softly, He feels all eyes on him and his eyes threaten to spill. "I...I-Josh, They-" He chokes up and drops to his knees, weeping to the boy. Josh's hand hold his arms as he cries. "I Can't! I just can't! I'm sorry, Josh!" Mark walks over and grabs his gun from his hands and pulls the trigger himself. He blinks when he realizes it was only a blank. "Tyler, What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
Tyler looks up with anger "I love him! You can't make me kill him!" Mark scoffs in disbelief "You're a faggot? I should've know, You know what we do to people like you." people like you...Tyler's heart shatters and stands back to his feet "I'm still the same person Mark, It doesn't change who I am. I'm sti-" "No, You aren't anything but a filthy fucking disgrace." Josh holds onto Tyler "You aren't going to touch him." Jenna walks up to Tyler with an anger washing over her painted face and she strike him in the jaw.  
  
"I'm sorry." "Sorry isn't good enough! This is why, This is why I cheated on you. You don't deserve anything. You take it all for granted." Tyler's jaw drops and he feels like ripping her apart "You whore, I knew I couldn't trust you." She scoffs and stands by Brad's side "Whore? I can't believe you right now, You did the same thing. But this is worse." Tyler shakes his head with tears still pouring down his cheeks. "You're carrying another man's child. You wanted to make me believe it was mine so you could take everything else from me. I hate you...Jenna black. I never want to see your face again.   
  
 Mark scoffs "Good, Cuz you won't."  and with that he tugs Tyler from Josh's grasp, The rest of Tyler's degenerates push Josh away and help Mark drag Tyler outside.  
  
"N-No! Mark, Stop, please!!" Mark ignores his ex-leader and throws him into the dusty parking lot. He looks up at Josh, who's being forced to watch by Gerard. "Close your eyes, Josh. Please." Gerard's fingers find Josh's eyelids and forces them open "Oh no, You're going to watch. You're in the splash zone." "Splash zone?" Gerard nods as the rest of the people pick up heavy rocks and laugh evilly.  
  
Jenna walks over and slams one directly over Tyler's head "You disgust me." She spits as he takes one last deep breath "I love you Josh..." Josh's eyes well up as He watches everybody throws heavy blows at him, Blood pours from his mouth like it did the night they first met. He can still hear Tyler's sobs and screams of pain as the rocks cut, bruise and break him once at a time.  
  
Josh tries to looks away but Gerard keeps his head in place, He can barley make out any of Tyler's perfect facial features anymore as they begin to stomp his head in and dance in his blood. He's finally let go and he falls to his knees, His arms wrap around the boy. His body flatter than the pavement beneath them both, Josh had never felt regret or aggression when he watches someone die. This is was different, He never got to admit he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Wot is wrong with me...I'm so sorry. Leave love and/or criticism in the comments below


End file.
